lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Indiana Jones The Complete Saga
Lego Indiana Jones The Complete Saga Has All 4 Movies and In All The Levels You Get a Star Wars Character Characters * Indiana Jones (Available in normal clothes, desert, army disguise, dinner suit, Kali, professor, as a young boy, desert disguise, and as an officer) * Satipo * Jock * Marion (Available in normal clothes, Cairo, evening dress, and nightgown.) * Sallah (Available in desert variant, and fez.) * Willie (Available in normal, evening dress, ceremony, dinner suit, and pajamas) * Short Round * Boy Scout * Elsa (Available as normal variant, officer and desert variant.) * Brody * Henry Jones * Hovitos Tribesman * Barranca * Belloq (Available in normal clothes, robes and jungle.) * Jungle Guide * Major Toht * Enemy Guard (Available as normal and mountains.) * Bazooka Trooper (Available in Raiders and Crusade.) * Sherpa Brawler * Sherpa Gunner * Bandit (Available as normal, swordsman, and masked variants.) * Enemy Officer (Available as normal and desert variants.) * Enemy Soldier (Desert) * Monkey Man * Enemy Boxer * Captain Katanga * First Mate * Kao Kan * Wu Han * Lao Che * Chen * Dancing Girl * Maharajah * Pankot Assasin * Pankot Guard * Village Elder * Village Dignitary * Chatter Lal (Available in normal and thuggee.) * Thuggee Acolyte * Thuggee * Slave Child * Thuggee Slave Driver * Mola Ram * British Officer * British Soldier * British Commander * Kazim (Available in normal and desert.) * Enemy Butler * Enemy Radio Operator * Colonel Vogel * Enemy Pilot * Donovan * Grail Knight * Fedora * Llama * Han Solo * Mac * Irina Spalko * Russian Soldier * Colonel Dovchenko * Russian Soldier * Ugha Warrior 1 * Ugha Warrior 2 * Akator Skeleton * Explorer Skeleton * Pilot (Peru) * FBI Agent * Schoolboy * Schoolgirl * Waiter Levels Raiders of the Lost Ark Lost Temple * Characters: Indiana Jones, Satipo, Jock * Boss: Boulder Into the Mountains * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood * Boss: Major Toht(4+3 hearts), Sherpa Gunner(4 hearts) * Secrets: Santa City of Danger * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood * Boss: Cairo Swordsman (DS Only) The Well of Souls * Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah, Marion Ravenwood * Boss: Basilisk Pursuing the Ark * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, Sallah * Boss: Enemy Boxer Opening the Ark * Characters: Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood * Boss: Belloq Temple of Doom Shanghai Showdown In this level, the player must first heal Indy with an antidote, as Willie. Then, after making their escape, Indy and Willie must find and fix Lao Che's plane.To escape the club,you can just use a sword.It is the only level based in Shanghai. * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie Scott, Short Round Pankot Secrets * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie Scott, Short Round Temple of Kali * Characters: Indiana Jones, Short Round * Boss: Chatter Lal Free the Slaves * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie Scott Short Round * Boss: Thuggee Slave Driver Escape the Mines * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie Scott, Short Round Battle on Bridge * Characters: Indiana Jones, Willie Scott, Short Round * Boss: Mola Ram The Last Crusade The Hunt for Sir Richard * Characters: Indiana Jones, Brody, Elsa * Boss: Kazim, Kazim's Speed Boat Castle Rescue * Characters: Indiana Jones, Elsa, Henry Jones Motorcycle Escape * Characters: Indiana Jones, Henry Jones Trouble in the Sky * Characters: Indiana Jones, Henry Jones * Boss: Colonel Vogel Desert Ambush * Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah * Boss: Colonel Vogel Note: Vogel's Tank is not a customized WWI like in the film, but a M113 Armoured Personnel Carrier The Temple of the Grail * Characters: Indiana Jones, Sallah, Henry Jones, Brody * Boss: Grail Knight The Crystal Skull Warehouse 51 * Characters: Indiana Jones, Mac * Boss: Colonel Dovchenko Cafe Chaos * Characters: Mutt Williams, Indiana Jones Motorcycle Rampage * Characters: Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams Traveling To Peru * Characters: Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams Jungle Mayhem * Characters: Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams, Marion Ravenwood, Mac * Boss: Irina Spalko Temple of The Crystal Skull * Characters: Indiana Jones, Mutt Williams, Marion Ravenwood, Mac Star Wars Characters Raiders of The Lost Ark The Lost Temple Star Wars Character: C-3PO Into The Mountains Star Wars Character: Luke Skywalker City of Danger Star Wars Character: Chewbacca The Well of Souls Star Wars Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi Pursuing The Ark Star Wars Characters: R2-D2 Opening The Ark Star Wars Character: Han Solo The Temple of Doom Shanghai Showdown Star Wars Character: Princess Leia Pankot Secrets Star Wars Character: Yoda Temple of Kali Star Wars Characters: Darth Vader Free The Slaves Star Wars Character: Lando Calrissian Escape The Mines Star Wars Character: Jar Jar Binks Battle on Bridge Star Wars Character: Wicket The Last Crusade The Hunt for Sir Richard Star Wars Character: Qui-Gon Jinn Castle Rescue Star Wars Character: Mace Windu Motorcycle Escape Star Wars Character: Admiral Ackbar Trouble In The Sky Star Wars Character: Anakin Skywalker (Young) Desert Ambush Star Wars Character: Padme Amidala The Temple of The Grail Star Wars Character: Captain Panaka The Crystal Skull Warehouse 51 Star Wars Character; Shaak Ti Cafe Chaos Star Wars Character: Commander Cody Motorcycle Rampage Star Wars Character: Kit Fisto Traveling To Peru Star Wars Character: Ki-Adi-Mundi Jungle Mayhem Star Wars Character: Watto The Temple of The Crystal Skull Star Wars Character: Boss Nass